


Supernatural reader inserts

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: Old shitty shit from wattpad (well everything I write is shitty but ok) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DONT ASK WHAT WAS IN MY HEAD, F/M, M/M, OOC, Other, Very OOC, WTF, just wtf, moved from wattpad, shitty - Freeform, weird af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: 2 & 1/2 supernatural reader inserts from looooong long agoI have a starting point for half of the Lucifer's one and a basis for a Christmas chapter





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November or october ? I think... of 2015  
Note from then:  
A/n im trying just so you know... And this is my first reader insert so please respond and tell if you like  
Also english is not my first language so bear with me  
Tw: torture,lung cancer and smoking.  
Also i have no beta reader so all of the mistakes are my own. That said enjoy

You were a friend of winchester boys and like another sibling to them. You hunted with them from death of your parents at teeth of the nest of a very deadly vampire called Luther to soon after when Dean died and got pulled out of hell by castiel. You were almost as skilled as them, but after almost getting eaten by a rugarou and then soon on almost killed by a crazy monster movie obsessed shapeshifter you left them for what you wished to be a more ordinary life. You hadn't seen them since, but you missed them a lot. But you were afraid they resented you for leaving them.

Time skip 3 years

You were now dying... Soon after the departure from them you started smoking. The lung cancer came pretty quickly for you. For an ex-hunter this was an unworthy death, when you were still with the winchesters you always tought something unnatural will come and get you not something as mundane as cancer. You still hoped that something would come and kill you before the cancer does... So you called the boys for one last hunt... Which you hoped could be marked as suicide mission you already found a case near you which seemed to be a nest of demons.  
As you called Dean answered:  
"Ghostbusters"  
"Hey Dean"  
"Oh its you y/n. Hows it going?" "it's y/n, Sammy!"  
"Its going just fine" you lied "I was thinking if you could join me for another hunt here in Denver, Colorado?"  
"Sure, since when do you hunt again y/n?" asked Sam  
"I just saw something in the papers and thought that it would be nice if i got back in business..."you lied again.  
You hoped they wouldnt be mad for lying to them. But they will never know will they? You thought to yourself.  
Next day they were already over at your place,you all three made some research and the fact that came out was that it is a bloody big nest of demons you found, bigger than anything the boys had seen before. The boys called some other hunters for back-up, and next day you all went to attack the nest. You almost cleared the nest as you got captured and teleported to what you supposed was hell. You weren't conscious most of the time since you got knocked out when you got captured. Now here you were, strapped nude to a cold metal table and waiting. You knew what was coming and you werent impresed, when you wished to die by supernatural forces you didn't mean being tortured before death.  
Soon a man came in, well you knew better than call him a man, you knew he was a demon. He had dark short hair and brown eyes, he was handsome by all matters but since he was a demon it was a double no no.  
"Oh what little play thing do we have here now?"  
You stayed silent for you were to afraid to even open your mouth.  
Minutes passed in silence and no torture took place.  
"So you're a quiter kind? Moose and Squirrel hadn't rubbeds off on you? We'll se if this might open that pretty little mouth of yours" he said picking up a small blade from the table and cuting your side from ribs to your hip bone and proceeded to repeat the act on the other side.  
Tears weiled in your eyes and over your cheeks as you started to laugh like a mad man. He next drew an X on your chest. And the laugh didn't stop  
"Why are you laughing while im cuting you?"  
"I laugh in the face of pain or so I've been told." you answered deadly serious.  
"Oh" was all that he said before he disappeared, and left you alone.

In the throne room

She's quite a thing he thought to himself as he started to pace the floor of the throne room. Another demon came into the room and asked: "should we send someone to torture y/n?"  
"No" Crowley snarled "the y/n is my plaything"  
The other demon then quietly left.

At Motel room

"We have to summon Crowley, Sam!" dean said angryly gripping the Ruby's knife harder.  
"Yes, but how do we know he isn't behind all of this?"  
"We don't, and i don't care he can help us no matter what. I will make him to help us even if i have to put this knife to his throat." Dean said pointing out Ruby's knife.  
So they they prepared the necessary items for the summoning and summoned him  
"Hello boys." Crowley said.  
"Where is y/n? Dean growled  
"Relax squirrel, y/n is still in one piece." crowley answered nonchalantly. "for now at least."  
"You bastard! Give y/n back!"  
Then Crowley just teleported himself out.

In the torture chamber

You were thinking where the hell did your torturer went as he reappeared in the room jour breth hitched as he neared the table.  
"Would you like to make a deal y/n?" he said.  
"No also how do you know my name?" you spat out.  
"Let's say I've been watching you since you first hunted with Winchesters"  
"Creep" you muttered under your breath  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing nothing..."   
"Smart kid...""so lets make a deal... I let you go and heal your cancer but you don't hunt out in the field with the boys anymore or smoke for that matter."  
"And what do you get out of that you didn't mention my soul ya know..."  
"I told you, you don't hunt out in the field with the boys anymore or smoke for that matter."  
"ok i understand why you dont want me to hunt your kind but why no smoking? Ok never mind i dont care. So will you let me go now?"  
"have cut ourself a deal?"  
"Ok just let me go"  
He snapped his fingers and you were standing dressed up like you were on the hunt and not feeling any of the cuts he made on you.  
"Just one more thing before we seal the deal. Whats your name?"  
"Crowley"  
Of course you heard of him... Boys told you about him. But you never thought of meeting him.  
"Crowley like the Crowley, former king of the crossroads and king of hell?"  
"Yes" he said proudly.  
Then you sealed the deal and oh my was he a good kisser. Next moment he snaped his fingers and you two were in front of winchester's motel room, and next second he disappeared. Sam and Dean were happy to see you but were surprised at the fact you were fine. You told them that Crowley let you go but didn't tell them about the torture. Because you were worried what would happen with your contract if they killed him... Contracts and demons weren't something you knew alot about...  
So you stayed with the winchesters and did research for them. As promised to Crowley you never went out in the field with them.  
Because you did kinda have a crush on him.  
Then Kevin found how to close the gates of hell.  
1st trial: to kill a hellhound and bathe in his blood.✔  
2nd trial: to save an innocent soul from hell and deliver it to heaven.✔  
It got more complicated with each task/trial. But when it came to the 3rd trial:to cure a demon and the boys choose Crowley as the demon to cure you got afraid... What happens to a contract if the demon is killed? Would your cancer come back? Would you die in agony as you were so afraid of it?  
One day as you were bored in the bunker you wandered into the dungeon with Crowley.  
"Hello love, how are you y/n?" he greeted you happily.  
"Hello Crowley. Bored and you?  
"What do you think?" he said raising his handcuffed hands.  
"I understand you. I feel trapped in here as well since all im doing is research and no hunting..."you said trailing off...  
"Then why don't you go out hunting with moose and squirrel?"  
"Because we made a deal and You said no hunting out in the field."  
"Oh..."he trailed off and just as you wanted to ask him if he wants to play a card game he said:" How is that you are actually sticking to the agreement if it hurts you so much" which shocked you quite much. You thought he was less feely then you remembered that sam pumped him full of human blood.  
"You can go hunting if it traps you so much" he said with a sad expression on his face.  
"I was just afraid of lossing such a lovely creature as yourself but please don't smoke."  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because... i like you... and I've been for a some time."  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you're a hunter and I'm a demon and that doesnt just happen unless there's plotting going on."  
"Oh." you simply answered. You were surprised by his words. Before you could think he said:  
"Just go leave me in my misery here and forget this ever happened, please!" he almost screamed the last word and you saw tears forming in his eyes as he continued saying "please, please,please just leave" you didnt know what to say so you turned on your heel and left.  
You didn't go visit him after that it would be just too painfull - for both of you and you knew it all too well. Untill one day you had the courage to go to him and it was long ago when he confessed his crush to you. Nut when you came to the dungeon you realised it was empty. You started hunting again with the boys. Then your misfortune took place again and you got knifed in the side luckily no organs got caught in the crossfire. It hurt like hell but you managed to get to the Dean's baby and not to dirty the seat.   
They patched you up pretty well but it still sting like hell. Later the boys decided to call Crowley for help without you knowing, which meant you came out of your room. The moment he saw you and your bandages he growled:" what have you done now y/n?"   
Oh shit you thought to yourself and turned to leave but to no avail he allready materialized in front of you with a very angry expression on his face.  
"It's nothing im o.k. and don't you give me that look!" you exclaimed.   
Then he just disappeared.  
"What the hell was that?" the boys said in unison.  
So you explained them the deal you made with Crowley when you two first met but still kept shut about the torture.  
"So the big bad ol' Crowley has a crush on you?" Dean realized  
"I don't know he hadn't said anything to me..." you lied because you rather did that than to tell than what has happened that day in the dungeon.  
They let you go with that didn't ask more questions or anything.  
So you went to your room and decided to summon Crowley. You heard knocking on your door and hastily hid what you have gathered you said "yes?"   
Sam entered the room with caution.  
"Hey y/n, I noticed how you zone out when it's a talk about Crowley... Tell me the truth y/n do you like him too?  
"Truth is, yes i do have a crush on Crowley but then the harsh reality is he is a demon and im a hunter and that just wouldn't work out"  
"Dont put your cards down if you both like each other and don't just want something from the other, me and Ruby didn't work out just because of the fact that she was working for Lilith. Atleast thats what i think... I might be wrong so dont get your hopes too high or too low. Theres always a chance even if its low."  
"Who would of have thought winchester would be for a human-demon relationship..." you said jokingly and smiled at sam.  
He smiled back at you and left.  
Just as you got the in ingredients back out there was another knocking on the door and you heard Dean say:"may I come in?" you again put everything in the box and hid the box under the bed. "Yes Dean" you replied.  
"Hey y/n."he began then continued after a small pause:" I know you have a thing for Crowley."  
"Yes, yes Dean dont worry I won't do anything stupid. You dont have to worry."  
"That's not what I wanted to tell you I just wanted to tell you don't do anything that you would regret. Hell, even if you wanna summon him on the spot to tell him how you feel, i will help you if you want me to." he said dead serius and in that moment you knew you couldn't have a better replacement for your family even in your best dreams. You didnt know what to say so you hugged the older winchester and then tears began to form in your eyes and Dean said woriedly: " why are you crying y/n?"  
"I just realised I have the best family in the world. Also i need no help with summoning Crowley. Now go."  
Le left worlessly then.  
You summoned Crowley with ease you have done it so many times before you knew it by heart.  
"What do you need now boys?"he said ashe appeared not realizing it was you that summoned him.  
"Oh it's you..." and he disappered.  
Then you sreamed:"CROWLEY!" at the top of your lungs but he didnt come back. But the boys came rushing into your room asking what happened. Then you explained them that you summoned Crowley but he left before you could talk to him. The boys noded to eachother and left. Then you started crying and went to sleep.

In the meantime the boys summoned crowley and somehow put him in chains and put him back in the dungeon. When they realized that you're sleeping they put a note on your night stand and left for a hunt.  
The message read:  
We're leaving for a hunt for a few days there's a gift for you in the dungeon.  
Yiu had a gut feeling that it was chained up Crowley in the dungeon so you quickly changed in your favourite jeans and t-shirt and left for the dungeon. When you came to the dungeon you saw a very grumpy king of hell.  
"What do you want y/n?"  
"I want to talk to you. As i wanted yesterday but you wanished."  
"I thought i made it clear i dont want to talk!"  
"But i do!" you screamed at the king of hell.  
"Why? Why do you want to complicate everything, cant we just ignore it?" he half screamed back at you.  
"Because i like you too you dumbass!"you screamed at the top of your lungs."and please dont just disappear when I unlock you, ok?"  
You took the key and unlocked him.  
"I would smoke out and let you be with the guy you like but he would fall like an empty bag,you know..."  
"I don't like you for your meatsack. I like you for you, the body just makes a plus." you held out your hand and said: "Can we just please try? I know it will probably end in tears and pain, probably mine, but let's just try!"  
"Is it then fine if I kiss you?" he asked kind shyly for a king of hell, and as you nodded he crushed his mouth to yours in a chaste kiss.


	2. Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol and drunkenness

You lived in a third flat in the apartment just above the hottest guy you've ever seen. He was perfection and all he ever wore were v-necks and jackets and you always swooned when you saw him. It was just so that second and fourth flat had extended balconies and on the first warm day of spring you decided to put your new flowers in ceramic flowerpots out of the plastic ones but you were clumsy and one of the flowerpots rolled off your balcony. You herd a loud crack and somebody started what you supposed it to be cussing in a language that sounded nothing like any language you've ever heard despite liking to watch foreign tv channels.  
You leaned over the railing to see what happened. What you saw shocked you very much. You saw your neighbour bellow,blood all over his face and cursing you supposed in a weird language. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. I'll drive you to ER immediately sir."  
"Its ok I'll just go wash my face and hair and itll be ok. After that you can join me for a glass of wine if you want and we'll talk about it. Ok darling?  
"Ok" you said because the guy was so great you felt like a child near him... And that a child with a schoolgirls crush on their neighbour.  
You quickly changed into your favorite jeans and t-shirt and after 20 minutes passed you went to the flat below yours and rang his apartmens bell. He opened the door with a beautiful smile plastered on his face and, a glass of wine in his hand. He then invited you in and quickly closed the door behind you.he then escorted you to the dining room and pourd you a glass of red wine.  
"May I ask you what were you doing with flowerpots that one of them fell on my head?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm a very clumsy,you know, I was replanting the flowers I bought earlier this week and i laid down my tools and with them knocked over one of the ceramic flowerpots which rolled off my balcony and onto your head." you said taking a sip of the wine and it was heavenly it was like something you could imagine angels in heaven drinking and having fun. His voice woke you up from daydreaming, as he said:"so what do you think about the wine?"  
"It's heavenly!" you answered and he paled for a shade or two. "I mean this is the best wine I ever had a chance to drink."  
"Good then I took a few barrels when I left home." he said with a warm smile.  
After first glass you felt like your past wasnt haunting you,after second you were the most care-free person in the world,after third you were made of jelly. Which was baffling you since you usually need much more alcohol to get you drunk. You exchanged stories. You told him about you life and he told you about his many siblings and absent father. He told you how he left home and took some stuff, to go live a hedonistic style of life, and how family is now pissed off.  
"I'm bathazar by the way. Whats your name?"He said out of the blue.  
"I'm y/n" you said with a grin on your face.  
The wine was starting to take its toll and you started being dizzy then you just blacked out.  
The first thing you realised as you regained consciousness was that you were laying on something as soft as a cloud which most definietly wasn't your bed, the next thing was there was somebody or something leaning over you. Your hunter instinct got you on the edge of awareness and then you realised it was just Balthazar nothing to be afraid of.  
You heard him saying: "hey are you awake y/n?  
"Yeah yeah I am just my head is killing me... What's the time?" You asked knowing you wont like the answer.  
"You were out for roughly 2 hours but since you seemed breathing normally i just moved you in a different position and let you sleep without calling ambulance." He said merrily.  
"Oh..." You didn't know how exactly to respond to that.  
"I have medical training by the way so i would notice if anything was wrong "  
You sensed a lie in his words but didn't call him out on it.  
So you left for your own apartment... You had a terrible hangover... You were suspicius of something stronger that wine being in that drink...  
He invited you for a drink a week later again because he saw you were bloody exhausted when you came back home...  
This time you drank with your head... Didn't drank so much but had a much better time than last time...  
You talked about everything... You didn't later remember what you talked about but you remembered enoying listening to his voice.  
His voice... It sent shivers down your spine... The good kind of the ofcourse... Despite there was something unsettling about him... But you couldn't pinpoint it... Until one night when somebody broke into your apartment then Balthazar apperaded behind the person and said:  
"Shut your eyes y/n!" in a voice that made your knees weak... And you did... You shut your eyes and then light filled the room. Light powerfull enough to burn your eyes even trough closed eyelids. Then the light was gone and you dared to open your eyes what you saw, shocked you the intruder laying dead on the floor with wings burnt into the floor under him and a very pissed off Balthazar.  
"We need to talk!" said Bathazar in serious voice.  
"Yeah i think so..." you said calmly... "First you'll tell me what the hell are you!?"  
"You see I'm an... Actually I'm what the heaven... Im an angel."  
"Oh... Thats new... I thought thats just a made up thing..."  
"And i thought you're gonna freak out more... Cause you've told me youre an atheist..."  
"Well lets say im a hunter... My family have been in the business since forever..."  
"Oh i dod not expect that... Then why aren't you living in either your mansion if you have realy that old family or in the motels by the road?"  
"I kinda disgraced the family name by getting a boyfriend and bringing him home without checking for the supernatural elements... It ended up with the fact he was a vampire... And family sent me away and thats why i don't hunt anymore..."  
"Oh that, i suppose isn't a nice experience..." he replied.  
"So the family you told me about wasnt real or were you talking about other angels up above in heaven?" you asked timidly."  
"I was talking about angels, yes."  
"So you stole some shit up above and ran off to earth? Why? Also why dont you build some manor and live there in peace why do you live in a cheap apartment?"  
"Well its the principle of the thing... I don't use my powers too much... Because i got out of heaven by faking my death and i don't want the other angels to know im not dead... Maybe one day but not yet..."  
"Ok... Thats kinda weird but i understand... I'll just leave now... Lot of work to do..."  
"Ok have fun darling. Till we meet again!"  
And so months passed you two became close you would call it best friens... Despite you wanted much more with the hot angel-neighbour you controlled yoirself... You knew he wasnt like angels you knew from the Christianity's beliefs... He was far from pure and holy like them... But still you never even thought about it when you were with him...  
Until one stormy night when you two were chilling in your appartment with some of his wine...  
It was around midnight... You were barely buzzed while he was heavily drunk. You both sat in a comfortable silence until he broke it..  
"There are a few things you should know about me... Better sooner than later...  
1st. : i hate Titanic.  
Because, that god-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself!  
2nd. : I love you so much that for you I would even watch it 100s of times with you if you wanted to..."  
You just stared at him, dumbfolded.  
"Ok I've now told too much I'll just leave now... Never to return and erase your memories. Bye!"  
"Stay" you whispered so it was barely audible."I love you too... I never made a move because you're an angel... Something that's supposed be pure and holy... Also as a hunter i was taught that only humans feel emotions... I was also taught to never fall for anything thats not human... But that i failed that one long time ago... I just wish, that I had the guts to tell you earlier..." you said, your eyes teary. "Now go to sleep we'll talk when you sober up! Shoo!"  
He left and you went to sleep... You slept for approximately 8 hours when there was knocking at the door... You didn't even think about putting your clothes on... You went to open the door in your underwear. And there he was, Balthazar, in his ussual attire with his hands behind his back.  
"May I come in?" he said  
"Yeah sure, make yourself at home... I'll just go put some clothes on, k?"  
You returned from the bathroom in about 10 minutes. He was standing by the armchair facing the bathroom door his hands till behind his back...  
"Are you feeling alright? You look like you will just fall to the ground... Wait do you have hangover?"  
"No, I don't have hangover... Perks of being an angel... Also..." He handed you the rose he was holding behind your back. "will you be mine, forever?" he said, hope evidient in his words and voice...  
You answered: " Yes, now and for ever! Or atleast as long as you'll want me."  
And when you stopped talking he kissed you. It was a sweet kiss then you break it off because you needed to breath... But you stayed in his embrace for a long time.


	3. Lucifer pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N from January 29th of 2016
> 
> this was quickly written in an hour or so... Just to post it in time that its still first sunday in the month here...  
P.s. the colour of his hair is killing me so im just going with dark blonde?  
Trigger warnings: a bit of depression, alcohol, some references to suicide, mention of an unnamed charachters death

You came here after every big thing that happened in your life... Your mother intruduced you to this place... It was her place of tranquillity and vigorous peace... You stopped counting how many times you came here because of a gruesome break up... But this was the first time you were wasted beyond every normal expectation sure you were usually drunk when coming here but not this much! You were sitting under a willow tree when it got colder.  
Deapite eing wasted you still felt it... And then he, appeared in all of his glory. He was beautiful, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. You thought for about a split second that you could see wings on his back and a halo above his head... But that was stupid...  
He walked towards you and extended his arm, you grabbed it like it was for your life. He janked you on your feet and headed in the direction of the river nearby. Confused and curious you followed him close behind. When you two arrived to the river's little fall, he turned around and spoke up: " he isn't worth it you know. Actually nobody is worth of you killing yourself. You can get and deserve far better. Why go for someone like him?"  
"Because in the beggining he was sweet and acted like a gentleman... Je might still of have been... But then his father died... And he was devastated and he started pushing me away and all..." tears started to run down your face, and you started to whimper. The man came closer to you. He awkwardly hugged you and started to run circles on your back with one of your hands... Then the alcohol, exhaustion and the sadness took their toll on you, and you collapsed in a heap in his strong arms. When you woke up you were in a hotel room in a nice comfortable bed, and he was sitting at a small table.  
"Hey sorry about before i blacked out and all despite I don't remember anything but I'm pretty sure I did atleast one stupid thing... Who are you by the way? I'm y/n. And you?"  
"I'm Lucifer. It's nice to finally meet you, y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there's a plan for part 2 of this and a cozy little Christmas chapter so if you're interested (I know you're not)(Boone is gonna read this anyway so...)  
But still... If you want this chapter finished hit me up  
(Well technically there also bases for 1 death chapter, 2 John chapters, a Dean chapter, but those are just 1 to 2 sentences each just so I know what was intended to be written)


End file.
